Surprises are Always Just Around the Corner
by SunDropp
Summary: Seven is the magic number, To awake a goddess from a slumber Two are left to fall, And one may destroy us all, But with fire and ash, And one final slash, A hero taking their last breath, For a battle ending in death
1. Chapter 1: Meet the girl with ADHD

I never did feel like I fit in. Now I know I truly don't.

My dad drove me to school at 8:15. I sat in the front seat, looking out of the rather damaged window of our car. A guy had crashed into it the day before, so glass was shattered and a big crack etched itself in the center. I could just see my dad's pepper black hair at the corner of my eye. His large hands on our white leather steering-weal.

"Sierra, you haven't spoken all morning," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." was my immediate answer. Of course, there was always _something, _but I didn't need my dad's advice.

"I know you too well, Erra honey," he spoke as if it where nothing, eyes fixated on the road ahead. "It can't be 'nothing'.

I sigh and drop my hand from my face. I clapped then let both hand hit my lap and I turn to face my dad.

Donum Dux was not a dumb man, though sometimes his pride would blind him. Often he was brag about is name and good-looks. Why brag about is name? Well, 'donum' is Latin for gift. He believed he was a gift to Earth. His last name was also Latin. 'Dux' means leader. Guide even. He would often think he was a gift of guidance to others.

He was rather tall, 6 foot 5, with ragged pepper black hair. Usually he wore a night black shirt that fit his masculine figure perfectly. Blue jeans, with the occasional hole, and black shoes; either combat boots, or sneakers.

My own name meant nothing in Latin. Sierra McCloud Dux. Sure, I had Dux in my name as well, but I never preferred it as my last name. I was always Sierra McCloud, as I saw myself.

"Mom," I say rather simply. "Where is she? Why did she leave? Is she dead?"

My dad sighed, and pulled a corner down Broadway street. "I would like to have said I knew..."

"But you don't." I finished. We've had this conversation before. "I could have walked. I know the way." I added.

We passed Pacific avenue. "I know. But it's faster like this. And.." he seemed to choke on his words briefly. "And I wanted to spend time with you."

"Yeah, sure." I murmur under my breath. My dad was never home, never spending time with me. Why start now?

We pulled down Jackson street drive and pulled up to Sterne High School. I'd been there for a week and two days after being kicked out of my previous school. It must have been a record.

Sterne High School was for disabled kids, like me. I mean, I wasn't _disabled, _I could learn just fine, if it wasn't for my dyslexia and ADHD. Now if you're wondering why I was kicked out of my old school? It wasn't because I blew up my history teacher's class room. That was not my fault. I had already made friends at Sterne, so it wasn't so bad. Not to mention my boyfriend...

I open the passenger side door, and grab my bag from the back seat. It would have been easier to open the back door and get it, but I didn't want to spend another minute in this car. I sling it over my shoulder and growl a bye to my dad before slamming the door and walking away. No waving. No smiling. No looking back.

I walk over to the railing where I slide down, not bothering to use the steps. My friend Carley waits at the bottom. I reached the end and jumped off, landing right next to Carley.

"Hey," I say, my usual perk back into session.

"Hey." Carley responds, giving my shoulder a light punch.

"Ouch, that hurt Carl." I say in a mock pained voice, rubbing my shoulder.

"Yeah right, like that would hurt you."

"You know me too well."

"Yes, yes I do."

I laugh along with Carley, before two hands cover my eyes. They where slightly rough, but gentle. "Guess who?"

"Keith?" I say, even though I already know it's him.

"The one and only." He takes his hands off of my eyes, and kisses my cheek. My boyfriend, Keith, was probably the greatest guy you'd ever meet. He had chestnut side-swept brown hair, with a perfect smile, blue eyes and dimples when he smiles. Rather masculine, with probably the hottest body you would ever see. Okay, so I get carried away. I'm his girlfriend though, so why should it matter?

"Come on. Romeo. We're going to be late for class." I say, taking his hand and walking with him and Carley.

**Alriiight! So, my first ever PJO fanfic. I really hope you guys like it, because I am a massive PJO fan. Also, I felt like I should change from Warriors for a while. Anyways, remember; REVIEWS = HAPPINESS = CHAPTERS**

**Until next time!**

**xoxo**

**~Sundrop**


	2. Chapter 2: Bret

The bell rang.

Carley and I get up for lunch, rushing to get all our stuff in our bags. The teacher - Mr. Gollop - starts to erase the chalk board. He had his legs amputated when he was young from food poisoning, but he stood remarkably well for a man with crutches. I quite like Mr. Gollop, I even know his first name - Stephen.

His 'little helper' - as I called her - was holding his crutches and standing by the door. The blond witch had an evil smirk on her face, her little minions in the hall giggling with their hands over their mouths as Mr. Gollop stumbled.

The blonde's name was Amelia, but everyone calls her Lia. She was petit with amber eyes like fire. She didn't have much potential to do anything great in life, but I think that's because she was afraid to chip a nail. Of course, the teacher's all love her, and the guys crumble at her feet, but I always thought there was a façade. Maybe I was wrong.

Mr. Gollop finished erasing the chalk board and hobbled over to her. He has a fine trimmed beard, and locks of dark brown hair on top of his head, sprinkled with gray lines. He wasn't old though, only fatigued. After Lia had helped him with his crutches, she started heading towards Carley and I where we stood frozen. Why I always stop and stare at Amelia when she's helping Mr. Gollop, I have no idea. Maybe to make sure he doesn't get hurt.

Her clique of mean girls closely following behind her, she stopped nose-to-nose with Carley. "I see you still didn't let your hair grow? My oh my, it looks like a pigeon had babies in your hair then threw up and left, hon." she snipped with imaginary scissors at Carley's hair.

"Shut up, you little fish-brain." I retort, stepping in between Carley and Lia.

"Oh, Sierra," Amelia shook her head. "Remember, that first day of school when I offered you a choice? Me, or the other trash bags? And I am sorry you chose them, you have beautiful hair, and a wonderful smile. You would've fit right in." Amelia said, glee edging in her voice while she twirled her hair. "But you chose the rejects, which makes you one none-the-less. See you around, _hon." _And with that she turned to her clique, and walked away like nothing ever happened.

"Gods, I hate that maggot." I growl, my teeth gritted.

"Let it go, Sierra." Carley says. "I'm used to it, it's no big deal."

"I'm gonna pound that face one day." I mutter and throw my bag on my back. "Come on, we gotta go for lunch."

* * *

Keith meets us at lunch. We sit in our usual spot, the corner far left by the window. Midway through lunch a friend of Keith joins us.

"Hey," he says. "Name's Bret. Or Breton, but anyways."

Bret had greasy slick back hair and Ray-Ban sunglasses. He looked actually quite like a biker type kid, with a red tee-shirt and a sleeveless black leather jacket, leather gloves that exposed his fingers, and black jeans with a belt. He wasn't exactly bad-looking either.

I look at Carley, surprised to see her twirling her finger in her hair and biting her lower lip. Her shoulder-length dark brown hair was going to start to curl if she kept on.

Rolling my eyes, I look back at Bret.

"Keith man, can I sit?" Bret asks.

Keith looks at Carley and I. I sigh, and nod my head. "Sure."

"Hey, bud listen." Bret says. "I got into the band! We are totally going to rock it this year!"

"Nice." Keith says, flashing a smile.

"Oh and umm..." He looks at Carley and I. He offers my his hand to shake. I take it, even though my mind tells me not to. "Breton Fernbrook. And you are?"

"Sierra M-McCloud..." I say. His hand feels warm in mine, and I suddenly feel heat flooding to my face. Bret smiles. "Nice to meet you, Sierra." he winks.

Then he looks at Carley, and I'm sure she would melt. "Uhm. I'm Carley Duncan." Carley says. I was impressed she didn't choke over her words. I realized to late Bret hadn't let go of my hand, so I slowly slip it out and take Keith's instead, giving it a light squeeze for an apology.

"It's cool." Keith whispers. I smile and rest my head on his shoulder. It was probably the only place I felt like a normal girl. He entwines his fingers with mine and kisses the top of my head. "It's okay." he repeats. Bret excused himself to the bathroom, and Carley sighed before noticing us. Her face went bright red and she murmured something about getting a drink before leaving Keith and I alone at our table.

"Looks like its just you and me, bumble bee." Keith said, making an absurd rhyme.

I smile. That's just Keith.

**YEAHH! New chapter!**

**Guest: He does, Loui, just face it.**

**Robinwing of RiverClan: I did! It's great! And sure, I need seven demigods and so far I have five ready, I haven't thought of the other two.**

**Until next time!**

**xoxo**

**~Sundrop**


	3. Chapter 3: Crippled people Run

Weird. That's how I'm describing today.

Keith and I have gym, so we packed up and followed the rest of the class into the gym, Amelia among the group. The students filed into the gym, and I saw Couch Green. He had his microphone strapped to his side while he sat on his bench on the stage, humming the song 'Sparks' by Coldplay. He wore his usual green jumper and was fiddling with something in his hands. I looked around and saw obstacles littered everywhere and knew it was our monthly fitness programme. I then looked at our class, noticing Bret and two others I knew all too well.

Avery Ann Waters, a shy girl with bright green eyes and raven black hair. She was small and clinging onto he sleeve of the person next to her, a cheerleader.

Alexis Bodewing.

She had shoulder-length wavy chestnut brown hair with purple tips, and chocolate brown eyes that churned whenever you looked at her. She was tall and slender, with a rather big bust and an indescribable personality.

She looks at me, doesn't say a word, then focuses on Coach Green.

When the he stands up, the whole class went quiet. He explains every course and separates us into groups of five. I was landed with two kids I only knew by name, and two kids I knew personally.

Kristy Derren. I didn't know her very well, but from what I'd heard she was a nice person. Too nice. Nice enough that some jerks took advantage of her. She'd often been seen with either Avery Alexis, but that pretty much all I know about her.

The other was a guy named James Delrose. He was on the football team, and a player himself. He was nice enough to some people, for example Alexis or Avery, and occasionally me.

The other two people where Bret and Amelia.

Amelia was just standing still curling a finger in her hair, and glowering at everyone except James.

Bret had taken off his leather jacket and Ray-Ban glasses, along with his gloves, and had changed his shoes to Nikes, and I couldn't help but say that he looked seriously _gorgeous. _I hadn't seen it before but he had exotic green eyes, with hints of blue and hazel, churning and swirling around.

Since I didn't want to talk to Amelia and Avery and James where already chatting, I walked up to him. "Hey,"

He turned around, and looked me in the eyes. "Oh, hey Sierra."

I felt the heat flooding to my face. He was much closer to me then I thought he would be when he turned, so our faces where about two inches apart. I saw the small litter of freckles on his cheeks and was mesmerized by his swirling eyes.

_Snap out of it! _

I took a step back. He looked slightly disappointed, but I'm pretty sure that's just my imagination. "So, what do you want to do?" I ask, averting my eyes, scared to be captured by his once again.

"Hmm. How about the pole climb?"

The pole climb.

It was these small five inch poles that you stuck into these holes in the wall, and you had to haul yourself up using only your hands.

I dreaded it. But I couldn't let him know that. "Sure."

He lead me over to it, and there wasn't anyone else there. I guess they all hated it too. Bret picked up the hands gripes on the ground, and put one into the first hole. Then he immediately jumped, and I saw his muscles tighten. Courtesy to his shirt, (that was pulled extremely tight) I could see his muscles clearly defined through his shirt. He had a six-pack, which, I have to say, did surprise me.

He climbed to the top and came back down in four minutes. "Your turn." He said with a smile, handing me the gripes.

"Uh, Bret?" I say tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"I'm not strong enough."

At this Bret laughed. "Okay then, we'll do this." He backed behind me and put his hands on my waist, lifting me into the air. I flail slightly at first then jab a hand grip into a hole by instinct. I put the other in the hole above it and Bret helps me up. Once I got to the ground, Bret gave me smile. Before my homeroom teacher comes running in.

Yes, the homeroom teacher with crutches.

And he's yelling.

"Bret, Keith, Sierra, Alexis, Avery, Carley! You need to get out! _Now!"_


	4. Chapter 4: Pegusi and Chariots

"Why?!" I hear Alexis call.

"Go! Move!" Mr. Gollop grabbed Keith's arm, the whole class was staring. I stayed frimly in Bret's grip, not even realizing it. I saw Avery shake her head, and James roll his eyes. But then I saw Amelia smirk, and I knew something was wrong. I took Bret's hand.

"Come on," I said, slowly moving to the door. "Maybe it's serious." Bret nods slowly, and then starts walking rather then me practically dragging him. Carley and Alexis slip from their groups, and I see Avery running over to Alexis, taking her hand like a four year old.

I turn around and see Amelia slowly trekking after us, and I speed up my pace.

"Hey, easy," Bret's voice comes from behind me. "Sier, what's up?"

"That's not my nickname," I say stubbornly, deliberately ducking his question.

"Then what is it?"

I swallow hard. Only my dad uses my nickname. "It's..." I sigh. "Eri. Sometimes people call me Sera. You know, like Sarah?"

"Ohh. That's nice."

"Yeah, right."

"You don't like it?"

"I don't like the person who uses it."

Bret walked a little faster so he was walking with me. He let go of my hand and patted my back, and I fought the urge to fall into him. What was up with me today?

We reached the door and Bret's arm fell from my back. I saw Keith, looking confused and running a hand through his hair, and Avery standing closely beside Alexis. Carley rushed over to me, casting Bret a flirty smile, then taking my hand and guiding me over to Mr. Gollop.

"What's going on?" Was the first thing I ask. Mr. Gollop shakes his head.

"No time to explain. _Venti _will be waiting for us so we have to hurry and get out. One's following us right now." He rambled.

"How are you walking?" I pressed.

"I'm a satyr. Now go! There should be a carriage waiting for you outside." Mr. Gollop herded us towards the exit. I shake my head, my brown hair swishing across the middle of my back.

Outside, I saw Mr. Gollop was right. There was a bright red thing that I could only describe as a chariot. One kid was in the front, right hands on a rein that led to... No. That couldn't be right. The horses... had wings?

I didn't have time to contemplate what I was seeing before being ushered inside. The six of us sat crammed in the back, with another boy who I'd never seen before.

He had messy brown hair and a crooked smile. Small scorch marks where scattered around his body and overlooked soot streaks where occasionally seen on his arm or face.

Alexis and Avery sat beside him, and Keith sat on his right. I sat beside Carley, squished against the wall. Bret was on the opposite side. The boy smiled. "Jake. Jake Mason. Son of Hephaestus."

"What?" Alexis whipped around to face him. "Hephaestus doesn't exist, he's a god."

"How do you know about this stuff?" Carley asks. "I thought cheerleaders where supposed to be dumb."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Some of us are smarter then we look."

Jake smiled his crooked smile. "Okay quiet down," he looks at all of us. "Your all 14? 15?"

We nod.

"Then you should have been claimed by now. You will be soon." he said. As if his words where the trigger, a white owl whirled in a few circle's above Alexis's head. It glowed a feeble white, swirling in a slow circle.

Alexis swatted at it. "Get it off!"

Jake smiled, "That's what I mean," he gestured at the owl. "She's been claimed by Athena."

"That isn't possible." Alexis pointed out, trying to duck away from the owl.

"It is. And it's happening too." Jake said confidently. "We need to get to camp through." He stuck his head out of the door, which, I hate to admit - scared me a little. "Come on Malcolm! We got a sister of yours in here, and I think she doesn't believe this. Gotta get to camp, we'll prove it to her, right?!"

I heard a muffled "You got it, Jake!" and then felt the jerk of being lifted into the air, and the chariot left the ground.

**Heyo! I had nothing to do today, even four days before Christmas. So incase I can't update on Christmas or Christmas eve, I just want to say...**

**MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A JOLLY GOOD DAY!**

**Also, I didn't answer your reviews last time, so I will this time:**

**Jaysong of ThunderClan: I thought I should make him likable. Thanks!**

**Robinwing of RiverClan: Thank you! I'm trying to figure out who the last one should be. It has to be boy, that's all I know.**

**Aspenbreeze: Yeah well, it was cute. *huggles***

**NEWER ONES**

**Robinwing of RiverClan: Awe, thanks. *huggles***

**Anyways. **

**Until next time****!**

**xoxo**

**~Sundrop**


End file.
